


Love you goodbye

by Kit_Kat369120



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat369120/pseuds/Kit_Kat369120
Summary: So this is a long one but I DEFINITELY wouldn't say it's the happiest, it's more of a way that Robron would end, like peacefully and still in love. I'm sorry for any heartache, some of this was really hard to write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  

 

_Aaron had a pretty boring life until Robert Sugden entered Emmerdale. He had left his dad the first time he’s ever hit him and had gone to live with his mum in Yorkshire. He’d had a pretty tough time when he’d discovered he was gay but his family had helped him. He’d dated a few guys, one maybe even loved but he always broke up with them. He knew that something was missing; if he did believe that there was one person out there for him then he definitely hadn’t found him yet._

_That is until Robert Sugden showed up in the village with his new white family; they immediately became best mates and were always hanging out together, having a laugh with a pint or working on a car at the scrap yard together. One time, Robert had moved in to kiss him and Aaron definitely wasn’t going to stop him. From then they had a whirlwind romance and probably fell in love within a week. Aaron suddenly blurted out that he loved him a few months later and Robert’s pretty sure that he loved him more. They were both in so deep that Rob genuinely walked into Home Farm the next day, packed a bag and left Chrissie for Aaron._

_They went through some pretty tough times together, including the massive car crash where Aaron proposed to Rob, he only got a chance to say yes when Aaron woke up in hospital after days of being in a coma. Another shock was Aaron’s sister turning up after she went looking for him and they all argued at the beginning but eventually began to get along and all lived happily together in the pub._

_Everyone in the village loved Aaron and Robert and there wedding a while later was packed with the whole village. It was a simple affair that was just about them and then they went back to The Woolpack for a reception long into the night. They were quite happy living in The Woolpack and were especially comfortable when Charity left to live with the Dingles. Both Chas and Charity had gone into serious debt and were struggling to run the pub, so Rob and Aaron clubbed together and bought them out, selling their shares in the scrapyard. Chas worked most of the shifts as she wanted to keep busy and it meant she was earning her keep while staying at The Woolpack._

_They were happy and had had the best few years together, Liv was happy at art college and they were enjoying their quiet life running a pub and still being in love more than ever._


	2. Is he alright?

Robert had had a headache for a week, his vision would blur and he’d see black if he stood up too fast. Aaron noticed how he tended to put his head in his hands and groan but every time Aaron approached him he would say it was just a stupid headache and he’d top himself up with loads of painkillers. He was speaking less and going to bed early, finding it increasingly difficult to get up in the mornings. The headache had started on Friday and by Wednesday he was throwing up violently. Aaron had come home for dinner and his mum had said that Rob had gone straight to bed after being sick; all three exchanged worried glances but stayed quiet and ate their dinner, no laughter was heard that night.

*

The next day Aaron had left Rob in bed and gone to work early, trying to figure out how to approach his husband on what seemed to be the matter. He didn’t have to wait long; as he entered the pub that lunchtime he saw him. He was sitting on a stool at the bar looking like death and clasping a pint, of water. Aaron went straight up to him, sliding an arm around his husband’s waist,

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” came Rob’s tired response, he really didn’t look it. “Sorry for yesterday, felt a bit shit.”

“No, no, not your fault,” said Aaron and he pulled up a stool. They began to talk, just one of their normal conversations that they hadn’t had in a while. They both knew it was taking Rob a lot of energy to focus and he would keep zoning out for a few minutes.

Aaron had gone to get a pint and had come back to Robert looking worse than ever. He suggested taking their drinks into the back but was worried if his husband could even stand let alone walk through the small gather of people arriving for the lunchtime rush. Never the less they both got up, Aaron making way for Robert to go first, he’s pretty sure he saw it coming….

 

Robert had sprung up too fast and suddenly saw black, turning around quickly to face Aaron before suddenly falling backwards and seriously whacking his head on the metal pole around the bottom of the bar. A distinct crack could be heard throughout the pub, as Robert now lay unconscious on the floor. Aaron stood there shocked as his mum ran around and nudged him, on her way to check on Rob. She was shouting at him to wake up with her hand cradling the back of his head. Aaron had suddenly kicked into action, placing his pint on the bar and kneeling down next to Robert. His mum had just dropped Rob’s weightless head into Aaron’s hands. They both gasped when they noticed how Chas’ hand was smothered in blood, exchanging worried glances of how much Robert’s head was bleeding. Cain had been sitting at the other end of the bar and had rushed over, being quite close with Robert after his nephew’s wedding, where he realized they were pretty similar.

He was doing the classic Cain and basically telling people to piss off. He had heard Aaron shout at him to call an ambulance and was now on the phone.

“Yeah, Woolpack Pub, Emmerdale. He’s unconscious, Aaron is he breathing,” but Aaron was frozen, staring at Rob. Chas noticed and went to check the pulse in his neck. Cain and Aaron had heard her whisper, “oh god” after a while as her hand moved down to lift up Robert’s limp arm, it seemed she couldn’t find a pulse in Rob’s neck. Her fingers were shaking as she placed them over her son-in-laws wrist. The next few seconds felt like years to Aaron as he waited for his mum to check if his husband was breathing; one silent tear was slowly falling down his cheek, leaving a track.

Suddenly, Chas breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded to Cain before smiling at her son. “There is, it’s barely there but he’s got a pulse,”

“Alright, alright. There’s a pulse but he’s still out,” and Cain took the instructions from the phone.

“Right Chas, I don’t think Aaron can do it so place both of your hands on his head and hold it straight, in line with his spine. Now don’t move, is Vic still in the back?”

“Yeah, yeah she is,” came Aaron’s voice. Cain tuned round and came face to face with Adam who had just walked in. He was looking down, almost as worried as his best mate as he too had warmed to Robert since the wedding, years ago. “Oh,” said Cain, “good timing. Run and get Vic from the kitchen now and tell her to bring towels,” and Adam turned and pushed through a crowd who were still slightly scared of Cain saying anything, thought he was still on the phone.

“No, do you not think I would have told you if he’d woken up yet. Well, how long will it be, ok, wait, 20 minutes. Bloody hell, what’s taking them so long?”

Meanwhile, Aaron had been whispering to Robert, telling him that he better wake up and that he was OK, trying to convince himself more than Rob. He looked back at Cain’s face that was slowly turning darker and darker.

“What. Cain, tell me what it is. What are they saying?”

“Aaron, you don’t wanna know,” but it looked like Aaron was about to punch him.

“Cain, now!”

“Alright, alright calm down. They said don’t move him because they’re assuming brain damage from a possible skull injury, and there’s always a chance of spinal injury from the brain damage.”

Pretty much the whole pub was quiet, with a few shocked gasps. They had all grown to like Robert after he had stopped lying to himself and everyone; they had pretty much all made a connection, realizing he was a pretty genuine person and a good mate. He became the kind of guy that would sort out your business deal with an annoying client, pay for your shopping if you forgot your money or put up a shelf that never seemed to stay straight. Aaron had joked at the wedding that they had all come for Rob and not him, to which he replied that he always wins everyone round, although this is all down to you. Aaron’s pretty sure he fell in love with his husband all over again whenever he said stuff like that, he’d never know what it really meant to him and how breathless he became when he saw that Rob was his everyday.

“God,” whispered Chas, “what are we gonna do, we cant move him and he’s probably gonna bleed out before 20 minutes.”

“Oh no,” came Vic’s tearful voice as everyone turned to her running in from the back. Adam was carrying a bunch of towels from the kitchen and they both rushed over. Cain asked the woman on the phone what to do and she told him some complicated emergency procedure.

“Right, Aaron, come on, listen to me and he’ll be fine. Take a towel and just hold it gently on his head, just try and stop the blood and don’t press it on the wound, you could damage the skull further.” Aaron’s shaking hands were now, as gently as they’d allow, holding Rob’s head. Vic was kneeling next to her brother and slowly stroking his face; the time passed slowly as Cain began to get rid of people out the back door, no one wanting to argue.

“Cain, this towel is covered in blood, everywhere is covered in blood, its not helping, what do I do?”

“OK, just calm down Aaron. The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes and then he’ll be fine.”

“Fine, Cain. His whole head is bleeding out and he’s apparently got brain damage and your telling me that two useless paramedics are going to perform some miracle and he’ll suddenly by fine.”

Vic had started sobbing so Chas wrapped her arms around her and whispered to her son, “Aaron, you need to calm down. Whatever happens we’ll sort it out. Together, OK?”

And Aaron nodded quickly before turning back to his husband and clasping his hand, stroking his thumb along the back of his tanned hand. Thankfully sirens were heard through the pub a few minutes later and Adam ran out to find the paramedics.

Vic had stood back next to Cain, still extremely worried for her brother but not wanting to get in the way, also knowing that Aaron was never going to budge.

“Right,” and two women in uniform stormed through the door. The first one immediately took over from Chas, who stood back with the other three. Aaron was still holding Rob’s hand while the second paramedic began checking his pulse, blood pressure and SATS. “Right, what’s his name?”

“R...R…Robert,” quivered Aaron.

“OK, Rob, can you hear me, can you squeeze my hand at all, please? Right, Cassie SATS are well below 90 and blood pressure is at 80/55. Does anyone know his blood type?”

“A-negative,” Aaron answered immediately. He was pretty sure there wasn’t anything he didn’t know about his husband.

“Ok, right Cass call the station and get them to prepare at least 6 units of blood as soon as possible. We need to move him now, is the head stable?”

“Ummmm, there’s no way I can bandage it without further damage. I’ve gotta hold it against something so anything going wrong in the ambulance is game over.”

“Right,” and the second paramedic now addressed Aaron and Rob’s family, “we’re gonna get him straight to hospital with a definite blood transfusion on arrival. Then they can scan and test him to confirm whatever’s happening when he’s stable, the fact he’s unconscious isn’t worrying us. Actually, its convenient, he shouldn’t be in any pain at the moment. One person can come in the ambulance, then he’ll be in the emergency department at Hotten general.”

Rob was loaded onto a stretcher while one paramedic still had her hands supporting his head. Aaron had told his mum to call Liv, who was at college, and tell her to get to the hospital right away. Liv had also become closer to Rob in the past few years and they were very good friends, she would be devastated once she heard what had happened but Aaron didn’t have time to calm her down as the ambulance doors were already closing in on him.

The whole ride Aaron was staring at Robert. The paramedic’s words were repeating in his head, anything happening would mean game over, game over, game over, game over. He tried to stop his mind thinking what game over would mean, just praying nothing went wrong in the 20 minutes it would take.

The whole ride was clouded with tears so when the ambulance stopped a large sigh of relief escaped Aaron’s mouth; the machine attached to his husband was still beating. Everything was still a blur as Rob was whisked through a series of doors, before Aaron was stopped going any further. Any other instance he would resist and shout at the nurses but he knew that something was seriously wrong with Rob, and there was no way he could help so he just flopped down in the waiting room.

 


End file.
